


Let me go home

by Phangirling_is_my_passion



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phangirling_is_my_passion/pseuds/Phangirling_is_my_passion
Summary: Simon has a nightmare and Baz is always willing to help





	Let me go home

**Author's Note:**

> Um Simon has a job in this and idk what it is but whatever haha it has clients though so that's chill and cool (I don't know how jobs work)

The air smelled like smoke and the moonlight filtered through the trees, making Baz look almost translucent. "Do it Simon." Simon turned to the mage and blinked. "You've told me he was a vampire for years, now there's proof." Simon turned back to Baz. Sure, he had complained about Baz's vampiness but it didn't matter now. Not when they were on a truce and Baz had told him that he wanted to be his terrible boyfriend.  
"I..."  
"Simon. Burn him."  
He felt his magic boiling just under his skin. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this. "No."  
"What?"  
Simon had the inexplicable urge to wipe the blood from Baz's chin. "I said no."  
"Simo-"  
He whipped around to face the mage. "I said no, and I meant no." The mage's eyes were steel.  
"Fine. If you won't do it, I will."  
Simon didn't even have time to blink, time to breathe, before Baz was gone. Nothing left but ash floating away, as if he never existed at all.

Simon woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. There were tears in his eyes, but he didn't have time to notice before an overwhelming panic set in. Baz wasn't there. Baz wasn't there.  
He looks around wildly, a sob escaping his throat before he realized where he was. Before he realized he wasn't at home because he was meeting a client. Baz was safe. Well...probably.  
Simon glanced at the clock, 3:47 glared back at him in neon green. Before thinking, Simon picked up is cellphone and tapped on Baz's contact.  
The phone rang long enough for Simon to think that Baz wouldn't pick up. He was probably asleep, and Simon was being over dramatic and-  
"Snow?" He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.  
"Baz."  
"What the bloody hell are you doing calling me at 4 in the morning?"  
"Baz I-" and he started sobbing.  
"Simon, love, Simon, shhhhh breathe. What's wrong?"  
Simon tried to answer but his sobs wouldn't subside. Baz seemed to understand this and kept talking him through it.  
It felt like hours until his eyes dried. "Love, what happened?"  
Simon took a shuddering breath. "Nightmare."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Baz's voice was tentative and soft. There was a pause. "You don't have to if you don't want to."  
"No, it's okay." Simon took another few breaths. "I-it was the mage and we had caught you feeding a-and the mage burned you. You were gone Baz and I couldn't do anything I couldn't-"  
"Shhh love it's okay, I'm okay."  
"Baz I need you."  
"I know but I promise I'm alright. You're coming home on Thursday yeah? That's only one more day." Baz's voice sounded pained.  
"Baz, I love you."  
"I know." He could hear the smile in his voice. "Is there anything I can do besides come and see you?"  
"Could you...could you play the violin for me?"  
"Of course love."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is trash I for sure know but since when has that ever stopped me (constructive criticism is always welcome)


End file.
